AJTS Cruros Forgedawn
<--AJTS Characters -- -- Character Description Cruros is an interesting elf, with an interesting background. He was born in a large Elvish city known as Londlaur. Here he was raised up with a somewhat privileged background, his father served as a high ranking guard of the city. He grew up with training in swordcraft as a given, expected to become a guard, or even enlist in the military. Instead, he developed magical prowess. He didn't possess the feared power of the Black Gamut, or the respected power of the White Gamut, but instead drew from the Orange and Green Gamuts of magic. His parents decided that when he was 22, he would attend a college inside the city to help him further his magical talents. What use could a guard be if he knew how to heal? Or summon elementals? They didn't think of him though, only the glory he'd give them. Cruros hated the college with a passion, he hated the utter discipline, the history he was forced to learn, the lifestyle in itself. The only thing he enjoyed was learning conjuration. For hours at a time he'd practice his summoning, bringing countless elementals into the world and banishing them. Finally, he snapped. He'd had enough of the discipline, knowing it'd only continue if he went into the employ his parents were going to practically force him into. He graduated the college at the age of 30, the happiest memory of the place he possessed. Then he gathered a bit of equipment, a ring given to him by his father on his 17th birthday, and left. He wrote his parents from time to time, just to inform them that he was alive and doing well on his own. Somehow or another, they always managed to reply, usually angry at him for leaving, but glad that he hadn't become another homeless destitute. As he traveled, he developed a more firm sense of morals, his parents having tried to implant them into his head as he was growing up. He became a vigalante of sorts, apphrehending or killing bandits, thieves, and the like. He tried to help out those less fortunate when he could. One day, he came across a caravan being raided by a group of orcs. The orcs were making quick work of the men, as they lacked an actual guard force. Cruros stood in to help, and not alone. An eight foot tall Stone Elemental stood with him, and together they fended off the Orcs. This was a somewhat normal occurance for him, except this time the elemental saved his life. Without him ordering it to. The thing put itself between a spear aimed for his throat by a wide-eyed orc. At the end of the battle, Cruros decided that the thing was worthy of a permanent spot by his side, as well as a name. He deemed it Garth, despite the fact that the thing lacked a gender. From then on they traveled, Cruros developing an extraodinary friendship to the being, as well as a fierce sense of loyalty. -- Appearance: -- Greatest Strength: -- Greatest Weakness: -- Distinguishing Features: -- Details: -- Description Summary: -- -- -- Spells/Abilities Primal Magic: Mana : (Requires Level 1 Sorcerer) (Requires Primal Magic) : Passive Effect - Primal Magic : Grants the sorcerer with a pool of mana, allows the casting of Primal Magic spells, and restricts the sorcerer to the use of spells of the Red, Blue, Green, and Orange Gamuts of magic. : Restores +1 Mana every other turn of combat. -- -- -- Orange Gamut: Clay Golem : (Requires Level 1) (Requires Primal Magic) (Requires Green Gamut) : Minor Action - Conjuration : 15 Cost - Summoning Ability (7 Range) : Only one Clay Golem can be controlled by the orange mage at any one time. : A Clay Golem can make both a Major and Minor Action in each turn of combat. : Summons a golem constructed of clay and earth, the Clay Golem can't carry items, has ((WIL)+10) Health, 3 Earth Armor, 1 Mental Resistance, deals ((0.25xINT)) Blunt Damage and can make melee attacks. : The Clay Golem lasts until the end of combat or until the end of its immediate use outside of combat. -- -- Bond : (Requires Level 1) (Requires Primal Magic) : Passive Effect - Soul Pact : Forms a permanent bond between the orange mage and another entity, causing the other entity to receive all bonuses from Soul Pact abilities the orange mage has learned. : Bonded entities are locked together by their souls. : Beings bonded to a orange mage are able to equip up to 1 item, and receive all benefits associated with that item. : A summoned creature will become permanent in the case of an Eternal Bond and has stats equivalent to those of the orange mage. : An orange mage may only be bonded to one entity and a bond can only be broken by extraordinary means. : If either the orange mage or the entity they are bound to receives damage that would cause death, the damage is dealt to the other partner of the bond; if the damage dealt can't be transferred without killing the other member of the bond, both members of the bond are killed. -- -- -- Green Gamut: Rejuvenation : (Requires Level 1) (Requires Primal Magic) : Major Action - Gaeamancy : 3 MP - Ranged Spell Ability (7 Range) : Restores +((0.25xINT)) Health or reduces an equal amount of Fatigue to the target. -- -- -- Spellsword: Weapon Mastery : (Requires Level 1 Sorcerer) : Rank 1-3 : Passive Effect - Weapon Mastery : Adds +1 damage to all attacks made by a melee weapon, other than unarmed or hand weapons. -- -- -- Inventory Cloak (EQ) : Unarmored - Chestpiece : 5 Florins - 2 Itemslots - Common Rarity : +1 WIL : +0 Armor -- -- Leather Gauntlets (EQ) Equipment - Handgear 1 Florin - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity -- -- Legwraps (EQ) Light Armor - Legwear 5 Florins - 2 Itemslots - Common Rarity +0 Armor -- -- Leather Boots (EQ) Equipment - Footwear 1 Florin - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity -- -- Shortsword of Curiosity (EQ) : (Requires 5 STR) : 1H Blade Weapon - Left/Right Hand : 4 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity : +3 Damage (Melee Range) : +1 Intelligence -- -- Rod (EQ) Equipment - Left/Right Hand or Other Equip 3 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity Can be used to go fishing. +0 Damage (Melee Range) -- -- Health Potion Set of 3 Flasks Consumable - Other Equip 3 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity Restores +5 Health when used; one flask is consumed when used. -- -- Mana Potion Set of 3 Flasks Consumable - Other Equip 3 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity Restores +5 Mana when used; one flask is consumed when used. -- -- -- Soulbound Partner Description: -- -- -- Inventory: Doubleaxe (Can't EQ!!!) (Requires 8 STR) 1.5H Blade Weapon - Left/Right Hand 4 Florins - 2 Itemslots - Common Rarity +3 Damage (Melee Range) -- -- --Category:Destiny of the FatedCategory:User Created Content